Royal Rumble 2017
by spaceball1997
Summary: After 20 years, the Royal Rumble returns to the Alamodome, to begin the road to WrestleMania 33. In front of 60,000 people, the male and female superstars of WWE will struggle for a spot in history, in the biggest match of the year.
1. Chapter 1

This is how I would book the Royal Rumble 2017. From the main matches, to the Royal Rumble match, or in this case, matches.

Royal Rumble

San Antonio, Texas

January 22, 2017

Match Card

Becky Lynch vs Alexa Bliss (SD Women's Championship)

Sasha Banks vs Nia Jax (Raw Women's Championship)

Kevin Owens vs Chris Jericho (Universal Championship)

AJ Styles vs Undertaker (WWE Championship)

Women's Royal Rumble

30 Man Royal Rumble


	2. Royal Rumble Match

Entrants

1\. Sami Zayn

2\. Daniel Bryan's theme begins to play, however the Miz comes out instead, and his theme now starts to play.

To start the match, Zayn and Miz use chain wrestling to outperform each other. Knowing that they have a long road ahead, they avoid anything big.

3\. Rusev

Rusev comes down to the ring with Lana, and begins to dominate both Zayn and Miz. However, whenever he tries to eliminate one of them, they either fight out or get a assisting hand from the other. For the most part though, Rusev remains in control until the next entrant.

4\. Big Cass

Enzo and Cass come down the ramp performing their signature speech, with Enzo saying: " _My name is Enzo Amore, and I am a certified G and a bonified Stud, and you can't teach that. And this right here, this is Big Cass, and he's 7 foot tall and you can't teach that. Bada Boom. Realest guys in the room. How you doing?"_ Then continued with, "Big Cass is in the Rumble and he's gonna teach all you _cuppa haters that..."_ he handed the mic to Cass where he said, "that there's only ONE WORD to describe you and I'm gonna. Spell. It. Out. For ya. S. A. W. F. T. Sawft. Then Cass entered the ring, and immediately went after Rusev. They start to beat each other down, with Rusev eventually getting the upper hand, where he attempted the use the acolyte on Cass, before Zayn breaks it up with a Helluva Kick. After getting up, Cass tries to throw out Rusev, however Rusev managed to hold onto the rope, avoiding elimination. Before he could get back in the ring, he was hit by a Big Boot from Big Cass sending him to the floor.

Rusev eliminated first for the second year in a row.

5\. Dolph Ziggler

Heel Ziggler begins to attack Zayn and Cass while the Miz sits by and watches.

6\. Sheamus

With Sheamus in the Rumble, the ring starts to fill up. Despite going through a rough tag team match with the Club on the pre-show, Sheamus was still in fighting shape.

7\. Mojo Rawley

Mojo attacks both Ziggler and Miz knocking them both down. However while celebrating, Mojo is hit by a Helluva kick from Zayn, sending him over the top rope.

Mojo Rawley eliminated.

8\. Luke Harper

Still stinging from the incident with Randy Orton and Bray Wyatt on Smackdown, Luke Harper was desperate to prove he is worthy of Bray's favor, so he made it his mission to clear the ring for Bray.

9\. Kalisto

After Smackdown, Kalisto targeted Ziggler to get some payback for his recently despicable actions.

10\. Tye Dillinger

Entering at the very appropriate number 10 spot, the NXT star entered the Rumble miming 10 with hands, and delivering Tyebreakers. Much like Kalisto, Dillinger goes after Ziggler as well as the Miz.

11\. Big Show

Big Show enters and clears house before getting into a scrap with Big Cass. Then the rest of the superstars in the ring start to gang up on the Big Show hoping to eliminate him. In the chaos, Harper attacks Cass, and throws him over the top rope, however Cass holds on to the rope saving himself. Before he could get back into the ring, the Miz knocked Cass off the apron, eliminating him.

Big Cass Eliminated.

After being eliminated, Cass is then attacked by a returning Rusev, causing them to brawl back up the ramp. In the ring, the Big Show the rest of the guys in the ring were down except for the Miz, who took the opportunities to gloat in the spotlight, demanding the next entrant bring it on, before it's revealed that number 12 is...

12\. Braun Strowman

Before Strowman could get in the ring, the Miz escaped under the bottom rope to avoid the monster. Then Strowman began the clear house, eliminating Harper and Sheamus, and then the Big Show after a brief staredown reminiscent of the go home Raw.

Luke Harper, Big Show, and Sheamus eliminated.

13\. Kofi Kingston

Kofi Kingston tries to springboard cross body Strowman, but to no avail, as he bounces off Strowman. And is then thrown over the top rope, but Kofi holds on, until Braun bulldozes Kofi off the apron, but Kofi manages to grab onto the barricade saving himself. Then Strowman tosses out Kalisto and Dillinger.

Kalisto and Tye Dillinger eliminated.

14\. R-Truth

R-Truth hits a DDT on Ziggler, and then tries to pin him. When there is no referee to count, Truth looks confused, before getting powerslamed by Braun. Braun then throws out Ziggler, he turns around and faces off with Sami Zayn. Despite being fatigued from his time in the Rumble, Zayn is able to avoid Strowman and clip at him until the next entrant arrives.

Ziggler eliminated

15\. Dean Ambrose

Dean tries to attack Strowman alongside Zayn, but is thrown through the middle rope, where he notices the Miz on the outside. The two rivals proceeded to brawl on the outside, with Dean yelling, "Wanna mess with my girl huh?!" Dean then throws the Miz back into the ring, while Strowman and Zayn continue to fight in the ring. Then the ring begins to stand still when number 16 arrives.

16\. Goldberg

Goldberg marches to the ring from his locker room while the Alamodome chants his name. He spears Zayn, Miz, and Ambrose, before facing off with Strowman where they start clobbering each other. Strowman gets the upper hand, until Sami Zayn attempts a cross body, where Braun catches him, but Zayn counters into a rear neck chock. Braun then tries to lift Zayn over the top rope, but Zayn holds on and begins to pull Braun over. It takes a while, but Zayn finally manages to pull out Braun where he lands on his feet, looking furious about his elimination. He jumps back into the ring and brutally attack Sami then slings him under the rope, before delivering a powerslam on the outside. Meanwhile, Goldberg tries to eliminate the Miz, but he holds on to rope before Ambrose knocks him off the apron, smiling as he does, with Miz upset that Dean beat him again. Before Strowman leaves he spots Kofi Kingston still on the barricade, and decides to lift him up and throw him into the crowd, but the crowd then begins to crowd-surf Kofi to the announce table. Braun finally gives up and leaves. With Goldberg and Ambrose in the ring, Goldberg begins to dominate, before the clock ticks down where he screams at the camera, "Who's next?!"

Braun Strowman and the Miz eliminated

17\. James Ellsworth

Goldberg notices Ellsworth coming to the ring all nervous, and begins to laugh. Ellsworth tries to reassure himself saying, "any man with two hands has a fighting chance," before being speared out of his skin. Goldberg then throws out Ellsworth just like that.

James Ellsworth eliminated.

18\. Bray Wyatt

Wyatt approaches the ring in darkness where Goldberg awaits him. Wyatt then blows out the lantern, the lights come back on, but now Brock Lesnar is in the ring behind Goldberg. Goldberg turns around into a devastating low blow, then two German duplexes and a F5. Lesnar then throws out Goldberg, satisfied with his work. He heads back to the stage, shoulder barging Wyatt. Wyatt enters the ring and sister Abgails Ambrose, before chanting, "I'm the eater of worlds!"

19\. Cesaro

Cesaro comes out and gets into it with Wyatt and Ambrose.

20\. Samoa Joe

The surprise debut of former NXT champion takes over the Rumble, tackling everyone. Around this time, Sami Zayn has just recovered from the attack earlier on, and has reentered the ring, where he has a face-off with Joe, someone he never faced in NXT.

21\. Big E

With Big E now in the Rumble, Kofi jumps from the announce table to the steps to join his partner in the ring.

22\. Kane

Kane first attacks Wyatt then goes after Samoa Joe, but ends up getting hit by a musclebuster.

23\. Randy Orton

Randy Orton goes to help out Bray Wyatt while delivering RKOs to everyone, including a mid-air RKO to Kofi after he attempted a springboard dive.

24\. Xavier Woods

With all three members of the New Day together, they clean house. After getting into a scrap with the Wyatt family, Woods grab Francesca, and the New Day do a little dance, while the crowd chants, "New Day Rocks". However then Big E tries to eliminate both Kofi and Xavier. Kofi falls to the floor, but Xavier stays in it.

Kofi Kingston eliminated

25\. Chris Jericho

Jericho walks to the ring with the List of Jericho, putting all of the "stupid idiots" in the ring on the list, before entering the Rumble.

26\. Baron Corbin

Corbin enters and starts attacking everyone, including Joe, who he pushes into the corner bellowing, "Remember Takeover Brooklyn!?"

27\. Jinger Mahal

His music hits, but he doesn't come out. Cameras then go live backstage to reveal that Mahal is out cold. Doctors are tending to him, while Mick Foley asks, "Will he be able to make it to the match?" where the doctors answer, "no, he's out cold." Foley then turns to a hidden figure on the side, "I told you to stay out of the match..." The response he then gets angers, where he continued with, "Fine! You're number 27. Get to the ring now before I change my mind and have you suspended!" Mahal replacement is.

27\. Seth Rollins

Rollins comes determined to win, attacking everyone with a fit of rage, until the next entrant.

28\. Brock Lesnar

Lesnar proceeds to take everyone to Suplex City. All the while, Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins manage to eliminate Corbin while Xavier eliminates Big E, looking very regretful because of it. Lesnar then goes after the Wyatts, getting payback for last year, before coming face-to-face with Samoa Joe.

Baron Corbin and Big E eliminated

29\. The Undertaker

The Undertaker cleans house, eliminating Xavier, until only he, Lesnar, and Joe are left standing.

Xavier Woods eliminated

30\. Finn Balor

The Demon King returns with everyone in shock. Finn then has a face-off with the Undertaker. Everyone left starts brawling, including Lesnar eliminating Wyatt then preparing Jericho for an F5. Before he can, Kevin Owens comes to the ring, seemingly to help his best friends, but as soon as he gets close to Lesnar, he runs away, letting Jericho take the F5. Jericho then rolls out of the ring. Samoa Joe then eliminates Randy Orton, while the Undertaker and Kane team up and eliminate Cesaro after a face-off between Cesaro and Brock Lesnar. Sami Zayn then manages to eliminate Samoa Joe, before being blindsided and eliminated by Seth Rollins who tells him, "I'm sorry. But I got to win this one." Kane is then eliminated by Lesnar.

Kane, Sami Zayn, Cesaro, Randy Orton, and Samoa Joe eliminated.

The final six are Rollins, Ambrose, Undertaker, Balor, and Lesnar, with Jericho on the outside. Rollins fights Ambrose, while Lesnar, Balor, and Undertaker get into it, until Rollins is the only one left standing. He prepares to eliminate Balor, but suddenly Triple H's music hits. Rollins focuses on the ramp waiting for his former teacher. But Triple H sneaks up behind Rollins, and hits him in the back of the head with sledgehammer, then hits him with a pedigree. Triple H then leaves Rollins to get eliminated by Balor. Balor and Ambrose then start fighting, until Lesnar knocks them both down and eliminates Ambrose. Then Lesnar and Undertaker start brawling, with Lesnar getting the upper hands with some German suplexes. However, before he can eliminate anyone he then hit by a spear from a returning Goldberg who then bellowing, "You're finished, you son of a bitch!" Goldberg leaves the rings, letting Lesnar get eliminated by the Undertaker after a Tombstone piledriver. However, while Undertaker attempts to toss Lesnar out, Balor tries to toss him out as well, who himself is almost eliminated by a returning Jericho. Lesnar and Undertaker are tossed out, but Balor hangs on. Jericho thinks he won, allowing Balor to get back inside and toss out Jericho.

Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose, Brock Lesnar, Undertaker, and Chris Jericho eliminated.

Winner: Finn Balor. Now that the Demon King is back, he seeks to get back the Universal championship that he never lost.


End file.
